Yuji Itadori/Image Gallery
Yuji Itadori.png |-| Manga= '}} Yuji makes fun of the student council president.png|Yuji and the Occult Research Club making fun of the Student Council President. Yuji visits his grandfather.png|Yuji visits his grandfather at the hospital for the last time. Yuji rescues Sasaki.png|Yuji uses his physical talents to rescue his friends from the curses. Yuji eats Sukuna's finger.png|Yuji eats the cursed finger to save his friends. Yuji smashing the Curse, after taking Sukuna's finger.png|Yuji smashing the Curse, after taking Sukuna's finger Sukuna awakens inside Yuji's body.png|Sukuna awakens. The curse known as Yuji Itadori.png|Megumi tells Yuji that he must be exorcised. Yuji held for interrogation.png|Yuji held for interrogation Sukuna attacks Satoru Gojo.png|Gojo puts Yuji to the test. Satoru Gojo vs. Sukuna.png|Gojo effortlessly overpowers Sukuna. Cassie.png|Principal Yaga tests Yuji. Yuji stops Cassie.png|Yuji holds down Cassie with brute strength. Yuji swears to live with no regrets.png|"I not gonna regret the way I live!" Yuji school uniform.png|Yuji is his new school uniform. Yuji holding the Slaughter Demon.png|Yuji being given the Slaughter Demon A curse sneaks up on Yuji.png|A curse appears! Yuji fights using Slaughter Demon.png|Head-on Attack! Yuji helps Nobara save the boy.png|Yuji rescues the hostage! '}} Cursed Womb Domain.png|The first-years enter the curse's domain. Megumi makes Yuji leave Tadashi.png|Megumi tells Yuji to leave Tadashi's body behind. Special grade curse appears.png|The cursed womb gives birth to a special grade curse. Yuji loses his hand.png|The curse takes Yuji's hand. Yuji fighting the Curse after loosing his arm.png|Yuji buys time for Megumi. Yuji beaten by special grade curse.png|Yuji brutally beaten. Yuji tries to use curse energy in his fist.png|Yuji tries to channel his negative emotions into his fist. Yuji dies in front of Megumi.png|Yuji dies. '}} Yuji vs. Sukuna first fight.png|Yuji and Sukuna battle inside their domain. Yuji loses the deal.png|Yuji loses the deathmatch to Sukuna. Satoru high fives Yuji.png|Yuji awakens. Jujutsu High students.png|Gojo sensei plans on training all his students to be strong shamans. Yuji fails to use cursed energy against Gojo.png|Yuji fails to channel his cursed energy. Yuji watching movies.png|Yuji watches movies to control his emotions. Cursed Doll punches Yuji.png|Yuji is punished for losing control for a moment. Jogo's Iron Coffin Mountain.png|Yuji caught in Jogo's Domain Expansion Satoru stops Jogo's domain attack.png|Satoru protects Yuji from Jogo's domain. Hanami flower tranquilizing effect.png|Yuji and Gogo sensei distracted by slowers. Hanami saves Jogo.png|Hanami escapes with Jogo. '}} Yuji using Divergent Fist on a curse.png|Yuji using Divergent Fist on a curse Sukuna refusing to heal Junpei.png|Sukuna refusing to heal Junpei Yuji punching Mahito.png|Yuji punching Mahito Mahito creating wings to dodge Yuji's attack.png|Mahito creating wings to dodge Yuji's attack Yuji using Divergent Fist on Mahito.png|Yuji using Divergent Fist on Mahito |-| Anime= |-| Covers= '}} Volume 1.png|Yuji on the cover of Volume 1 '}} Shonen Jump 2018-14.png|Shonen Jump 2018-14 Shonen Jump 2018-43.png|Shonen Jump 2018-43 Shonen Jump 2019-21.png|Shonen Jump 2019-21 Shonen Jump 2019-52.png|Shonen Jump 2019-52 '}} Chapter 1.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter 3.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter 16.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter 17.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter 23.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter 24.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter 27.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter 28.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 28 Chapter 33.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter 35.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter 36.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 36 Chapter 37.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter 39.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 39 Chapter 56.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 56 Chapter 57.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 57 Chapter 58.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 58 Chapter 65.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter 79.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 79 Chapter 85.png|Yuji on the cover of Chapter 85 |-| Misc= Yuji Itadori sketch.png|Volume 1 character bio. Yuji from Jump 2018-21-22.png|Artwork featured on Jump 2018-21-22 cover (Yuji dressed as main character from Noah's Notes series) Yuji from Jump 2018-36-37.png|Artwork featured on Jump 2018-36-37 cover Yuji from Jump Music Festa 2018.png|Artwork from Jump Music Festa 2018 Category:Image Galleries